This invention relates to an information display device capable of providing information visually or digitally and visually. More particularly this invention relates to such a display device having means for storing the device.
Prior to the present invention, display devices have been provided which include a wheel rotatable within a stationary mask having one or more open windows. Information on this rotatable wheel is viewed through the window(s) to provide information to the viewer. In the case of multiple windows, information can be coordinated to relate to the same general subject to provide more in-depth information as compared to the use of a single window. The stationary mask also can be printed with further information such as a summary of the information which appears on the rotatable disc. The rotatable wheel is mounted on an eyelet or the like secured to the mask and extending through a central hole in the wheel to permit the desired wheel rotation within the mask. While the display devices have enjoyed wide use, the information they provide is quite limited by the size of the wheel, generally 4 to 8 inches in diameter, and the surface area. In addition, these devices are not provided with a means for storing them so that they can be misplaced easily.
Optical discs, and especially those commonly known as compact discs (CD'S), are widely used as a non-volatile storage medium for audio and video programs and other data. Such discs have an aluminum-coated pit track containing data that is encased by protective layers of polycarbonate plastic on both the label (non-read-side and data-read side. The plastic's optical characteristics enable the optical laser pickup to be focused on the pit track through the data-read side of the disc. However, if the plastic surface on the data-read side becomes scratched, permanent mistracking and skipping problems can occur due to the laser beam becoming misdirected. In addition, severe scratches on either side of the disc that penetrate to the pit track can destroy the data contained therein.
It would be desirable to provide an information display device which includes means for storing it thereby to provide ease of access to the user. In addition, it would be desirable to provide such an information display device which can provide access to visual information alone or together with encoded information such as digitally encoded information.